different dementionssss
by unicorn.sisters
Summary: Twilit and depper fall in loafve with eachother but bill wants some deeper and mable wants some twilit.
1. Chapter 1

Authoors NOoooote: HIIII everyone this is are first fan fiction of how my litttle pony and gravity falls coome to gether !YEaaah! Hope you will enjoy and leve positiveeee commants and lick this fanfiction and favriote meeee if you dont belll cepir will coome and geeet yyyyyoooouu ~

Deeefrent demoncheions

Eepisoda 1ne

Desite wux en duh air. Fyooling duh harts ov duh 4ever cuppl. Deepr dee nrmel boi and Twilit da prpel nurpel pony. That were deeeespirit and thirsty…. Deepr waz onn remmbern hee is da wuz thirsty and hungry 4 dat hooman. Soh thay serched 4 loafve. 3 3 3

Autooorsh nooote : thanks for reading this bootyfullll fan fic give it a lick and comment more Eepisondas are being made what wiill happan nexttttt?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Authooors NOOOte: HI GUYS WE ALL FOIUNDD TIMMME to makkk a nwe chapter so hope you injoy!

The fool moon shine thru the dark recesses of forest, revealing a pale essence amongst the mildew. The clock struck 12 when Twilit entered the demoshun of Gravity Falls. " don't fail me now!" Twiilit exclaimed. Then she exclaimed. There he was, leaning against the trunk of a pine tree (huehuehuehue reference much? :p). His sweat glistened in the moonlight, accompanied by his shaking stature, like he was in the middle of an earthquake. Yet his milk chocolate hair waved in the wind inviting Twilit into his warm eyes. Suddenly, he turned and saw Twilit. He blooshed.

Authoors NOOte: HI GUYS! MY MOMMY SAID I HAF TO GO TO BED, SO I CANT FINISH. Outrageous RITE? COMET DOWN BELO!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Tree

Deepr an Twilit gazed into eech udders eyes, silent and mezmerized. "Umm..hi," Twilit bloodshed. With a loss 4 words, Deepr tried his best to sum up his curage and say somethin. "I LICK YUR BOOTYFUL BOOTY MARK." Deepr suddenly remarked. Twilit, taken abak by Deepr's shocking statement, turned more nrrpel prpel and flush... with desire. Deepr en total embarrassment, opened his mouth and sought out to apologize, but wuz den met with Twilit's hoof cuhvering his mouth. They were boath now chest 2 chest, thair breething getting shahlow.

ARTHUR's NoTe: Srryy, we couldn't finish oar chapter. We haf 2 eet linch with oar pet unicorns. Dont forget to lick and comit. Bill Sipper will get you if you don't...


	4. Chapter 4

Otter's Note

Hoiii gois! I have come to the conclusion that I know nothing of love. I'm only 5ive after all! So to improve the story for my lovely readers, I stalked some lovers and got a dictionary! I still can't read tho...•_•

Chiptaw Floor

Twilit gently caressed Deepr's face as she smiled softly under the pale rays of the moon. Deepr's face turned a deeper shade of red with each stroke of that purpel nurpel hoof. "How absurd," Twilit said slowly "we just met yet it feels like I know you from somewhere."

Deepr, fazed by her strokes was too awestruck to answer. "I know we're not from the same dimension, yet there's a familiarity about you." Twilit continued. Deepr took a step back, trying to regain his sense. "I don't get it, how could you possibly know me? We just met today!" Deepr exclaimed. Then a thought crossed his mind, could this be the dimensional madness of gravity falls messing with his love for ponies? Or could it be...his triangular suitor all those years ago? Then a voice boomed throughout the forest "It's been a while eh Pine Tree?"

Authooor nooote : soorry we couldent make a new story my mommy took away my phone prefleges so be lucky ivfe been good byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	5. SORRY

Hi guys SOOOORRRRY we have not posted we have been working on a new project:) YAll will enjoy it. Sooo0oo hopefully weee can get more done thanks for under standing comment what you want us to do next we need more ideas THanKs BYEEEEEE!


	6. SORRY AGAIN!

HEY GUYS! sorrry we haven't been posting it has been a long time and all this testing **(eeeeewwww)** but don't worry be **will be back** and better then ever during the **summer** thanks for understanding.

LUBE,

 **P.S** Are number one fan on are Fanfic journey ! _ **Jayden Sinclair**_! Thank you so so so much for lubing us and are stories we lube you so much ❤️ ?


End file.
